Trabajando juntos
by jessyriddle
Summary: Draco sospecha que uno de sus empleados está metido en algo, y pide ayuda a Hermione para desenmascarar el misterio. "Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Agosto: El beso que inició todo" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Agosto: El beso que inició todo" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Pareja: Draco/Hermione

* * *

Draco caminó a toda prisa por el pasillo del ministerio; faltaban unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la oficina correcta, se paró frente a la puerta y tocó. La voz de una mujer le indicó que entrara.

— Buenos días Granger— saludó el rubio educadamente.

—Soy Weasley desde hace años, Malfoy— respondió ella fastidiada. No quería tener que ver al Señor Arrogante tan temprano. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó intentando ser amable.

—Tengo un problema en mi empresa. Creo que uno de mis empleados está metido en algo ilegal. — El rubio decidió ir directo al grano.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— cuestionó la castaña con curiosidad.

Draco empezó a explicarle el extraño comportamiento de Mike. Desde hace meses se encontraba distraído y no rendía mucho, y al preguntarle, había negado tener problemas. Desde hace un par de semanas, el chico se sobresaltaba cada vez que él entraba a la misma habitación, un signo claro de nerviosismo. Pero lo que había hecho sospechar al rubio, fue lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Malfoy estaba saliendo de su oficina, se despidió de la secretaria que lo miró preocupada, él no solía salir tan tarde, y cuando llegó a la recepción vio a su empleado recibiendo una sospechosa bolsita. Mike metió la mano y sacó unos cuantos galeones, sonrió y asintió hacia el otro hombre, el que le había entregado el pago.

—Eso parece algo ilegal— murmuró Hermione para si misma.

El rubio rodó los ojos, no habría ido a verla de no ser necesario.—¿Vas a ayudarme?— preguntó después de unos minutos al ver que la mujer no añadía nada más.

—Claro, pero voy a necesitar ayuda de los aurores. Por lo pronto necesito todo lo que puedas conseguirme de tu empleado.

Draco asintió y salió de la oficina.

oOoOo

Dos días más tarde, Hermione se apareció afuera de la Mansión Malfoy. Había recibido un mensaje de Draco, invitándola a su hogar para que pudiera ver el material que había podido recopilar. El rubio le había comentado que sería sospechoso que fuera seguido a la oficina, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Ron había estado un poco reacio en dejarla ir, pero al final había tenido que ceder, al fin y al cabo era trabajo.

En cuanto vio la entrada, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar como, años atrás, había sido torturada por Bellatrix. Se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en el sendero, tratando de reunir el valor para pasar.

Un "plop" a su lado, la hizo sobresaltar. Un elfo domestico apareció junto a ella, haciendo una reverencia.

—Señorita Granger, el Amo la está esperando.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el apellido, desde hace años era Weasley, y Malfoy se empeñaba en seguir llamándola por su apellido de soltera. Soltó un bufido y siguió al elfo hacia la mansión.

La criatura la guió hasta una puerta, que supuso era el estudio de Draco, y ella tocó.

—Adelante— se escuchó provenir desde el interior.

— Malfoy— saludó la mujer. —¿Puedo saber porque sigues llamándome Granger?— preguntó harta de estar corrigiéndolo siempre.

— Siéntate— comentó él indicando una silla frente al escritorio — Aquí está todo lo que pude reunir. — dijo omitiendo la pregunta de ella.

Hermione tomó asiento y agarró los documentos que el otro le pasaba. Sacó de su bolsa una pluma y un pergamino, y empezó a anotar cualquier dato que pudiera ser útil para el caso. El rubio la observó leer concentrada, pasando la pluma distraídamente por sus labios de vez en cuando.

Empezó a recordar sus años en Hogwarts, cuando miraba a escondidas la chica durante las clases; se había sentido celoso de Potter y la comadreja por poder estar cerca de la castaña y había tratado de reprimir cualquier sentimiento hacia ella, empezando a insultarla. No había sido la mejor de las ideas, porque ella empezó a odiarlo y esa mirada de desprecio le dolía. Aún recordaba lo sorprendido que estaba de saber que una hija de muggle fuera tan inteligente (su padre decía que eran poco más que animales) y era lo que le había cautivado, en un principio, a ponerle atención. Con el tiempo se había hecho una chica realmente guapa, pero él había perdido su oportunidad por ser tan idiota. Y luego había conocido a Astoria, su esposa, y todos esos sentimientos habían quedado enterrados, o eso había creído. Porque al verla frente a su escritorio, tan cerca de él, le hacia sentir ese extraño calor en el pecho y el revoloteo en el estomago que solo se asociaba al enamoramiento.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó la mujer haciéndolo sobresaltar. —Llevo cinco minutos llamándote.

—Lo siento— se excusó el rubio, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos sorprendida; seguramente no se esperaba una disculpa.

—Te quería decir lo que he encontrado. — murmuró un poco desconcertada. El rubio se posicionó detrás de ella para poder leer el pergamino. —Mira, en esas fechas ha salido más tarde, justo después de que salieran algunos clientes. Fíjate, son los mismos nombres, además de que llegan después del horario normal.

Draco frunció el ceño al ver las notas. Era una bendición haber puesto ese tipo de hechizo en su empresa, el hechizo registraba entradas y salidas del edificio en automático sobre un libro en su despacho, por lo que nadie podía alterarlo.

Mike había salido tarde todos los lunes en el último mes, y en ocasiones algunos jueves. Los clientes que habían visitado la empresa en esas fechas, eran tres: Sarah O'Donnel, Frederick Kusov y John Finn.

Ninguno de los nombres le sonaba, pero decidió verificar. Sacó de un cajón del escritorio un libro contable, y empezó a buscar los nombres de sus compradores.

—No son mis clientes— comentó al finalizar. —¿Por qué irían a la empresa?

— No sé, pero es sospechoso. Voy a darle los nombres a los aurores para que los investiguen. — dijo levantándose de la silla y recociendo sus notas. — En cuanto sepa algo te aviso. Buenas noches Malfoy.

— Creo que si vamos a trabajar juntos, deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila.— comentó el rubio.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, pero decidió comportarse como adulta, y tal vez, así dejaría de decirle Granger. — Está bien,_ Draco_. — murmuró cruzando el umbral.

El rubio sonrió.

oOoOo

Cuando el elfo domestico le abrió el paso, Hermione corrió hasta el estudio de Draco. Bajo su brazo tenia unas carpetas con toda la información que la oficina de aurores había podido reunir sobre los tres clientes misteriosos.

Abrió la puerta del despacho sin tocar y entró jadeando. —Dra.. Oh lo siento— se calló de golpe al ver a Astoria y su esposo fulminándose con la mirada. —Si quieres puedo volver otro día. — intentó salir por la puerta, pero el rubio la paró.

— Pasa Hermione— la mujer notó como la esposa del rubio le lanzaba una mala mirada a su marido, seguramente por haberla llamado por su nombre— Astoria ya se iba.

La castaña se sentó un poco cohibida, mientras la otra mujer abandonaba la habitación enfurecida. —¿Está todo bien? — preguntó preocupada.

—Si, no te preocupes, problemas de parejas— murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Astoria se había puesto realmente celosa al oír de la visita de Hermione unos días antes, sobre todo conociendo que en el pasado el rubio había estado enamorado de ella. —¿Qué has averiguado?

— Sara O'Donnel es una empleada en un boticario en el callejón Knockturn, no tiene antecedentes penales y empezó a trabajar hace tan solo un par de meses. — el rubio asintió, dándole a entender a la chica que podía seguir. — John Finn era un medímago que fue suspendido de San Mungo por negligencia, al parecer decidió aplicarle unas pociones experimentales a una chica y falleció.— hizo una pausa — pero tenemos mucho de Frederick Kusov. Es alemán, fue arrestado en su país por trafico de pociones ilegales, pero lo liberaron. No se sabe que pasó para que evitara la cárcel, pero hay rumores de que sobornó a los aurores con algún trabajo sucio. Estuvo en Rusia una temporada, trabajó con la mafia local pasándoles objetos mágicos, fue arrestado por poner en riesgo el estatuto del secreto, pero fue liberado también. Y luego se mudó a Inglaterra. No se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces, pero parece que tiene algo que ver con pociones. Desde su llegada, ha habido casos de chicas drogadas por unas extrañas pociones, que terminaron violadas. Creo que está relacionado.

Draco quedó un momento en silencio, eso era más grave de lo que había pensado. Se acercó a la chimenea y habló a su secretaria.

—Necesito todas las facturas de compra de ingredientes.— le comunicó. La chica asintió y desapareció entre las llamas.

—¿Crees que alguien está haciendo pociones ilegales y las está vendiendo en mi empresa?— susurró Draco.

—Es lo que parece, pero no te preocupes. Vamos a atraparlos.

Quince minutos más tarde, la secretaria apareció en la chimenea, le dejó unos gruesos fajos de pergaminos y se los entregó a su jefe, antes de regresar a su hogar.

Juntos empezaron a revisar los documentos y a aislar todos los ingredientes que no deberían haber faltado. —Necesitamos un pocionista, para saber que clase de poción es.— Comentó Hermione.

— Puedo llevársela a uno de mis chicos— comentó Draco refiriéndose a un empleado.

—Puede estar involucrado.— se negó la mujer.

—Es mi amigo, confío en él. Y es realmente bueno.

Ella asintió.

oOoOo

"_Ven rápido"_ decía la carta que le había mandado Draco. Hermione se preocupó, y decidió salir enseguida hacia la mansión.

Al llegar, se encontró al hombre sentado en el escritorio, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Draco?— llamó Hermione.

—En mi empresa están haciendo la poción que utilizaron en las chicas.— le comentó lanzándole el pergamino con los resultados.

— Una poción desinhibidora mezclada con una poción de olvido. — murmuró ella. — Tenemos que encontrar a ese bastardo.

—Creo que trabajan juntos los tres, quizás Kusov es el jefe, pero estoy seguro que los otros dos están involucrados.— comentó el rubio.

—Debemos avisar a los aurores, el lunes, cuando vayan por la poción, le lanzas un hechizo de rastreo, para que nos lleve hasta donde se esconden y un escuadrón de aurores irá.

El rubio asintió, aún en estado de shock, y Hermione decidió irse, para dejar que procesara toda la información con tranquilidad.

El lunes llegó y Draco se encontraba nervioso. No sabia si funcionaria el plan que había trazado con Hermione, pero tenia que intentarlo. Se quedó en el pasillo, bajo un hechizo desilusionador esperando que alguien entrara. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, una chica entró. Seguramente era Sarah, la empleada de la boticaria. Mike se acercó a ella y le pasó un frasco, ella sacó una bolsita de cuero de su chaqueta y se la pasó al chico. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Draco la apuntó con la varita y le lanzó el hechizo para rastrearla.

Corrió hacia su despacho y habló vía flu con Hermione, confirmándole que su parte ya estaba hecha. Ella le aseguró que los aurores atraparían a la banda de criminales y que podía sentirse tranquilo.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, pero asintió.

oOoOo

_**Cae peligrosa banda de criminales**_

_El día de ayer, durante la noche, los aurores capturaron una peligrosa banda de criminales. Dichos delincuentes estaban involucrados con los casos de las chicas drogadas por una poción. Al parecer, el jefe de la banda, Frederick Kusov, había llegado al país intentando comercializar dicha droga, ayudado por una boticaria, Sarah O'Donnel y el medímago John Finn, que causó escándalo hace meses con el caso de la chica fallecida._

_Los aurores aseguran que, gracias a una fuente que no quisieron mencionar, pudieron atrapar a los criminales, y que el caso, llevado por la abogada Weasley, se cerró en tiempo record. _

_El auror Weasley…_

Draco dejó el periódico a un lado. Hermione le había mandado una nota durante la noche, contándole los resultados del operativo, pero había querido asegurarse de no aparecer en las noticias. No sería una buena publicidad para su empresa si se supiera que la poción había sido fabricada ahí.

Se levantó del sofá, y decidió ir a agradecer su ayuda a Hermione, después de todo, sin ella no habría descubierto que era lo que su ex empleado escondía.

Pasó a comprar una caja de chocolates, y se encaminó hacia el ministerio. Caminó con paso lento hacia la oficina de ella, y tocó. La puerta se abrió, y Ron Weasley salió del despacho, dedicándole una mala mirada a Malfoy. El rubio sonrió, al recordar la escena en su casa, donde había pasado exactamente lo mismo con Astoria.

— Hola Hermione— saludó, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?— preguntó extrañada.

—Solo quería agradecer tu ayuda— comentó acercándose y entregándole el pequeño obsequio.

—Gracias, no era necesa..— el rubio la interrumpió con un beso.

Hermione correspondió el beso, pasando sus manos por el cabello rubio de Draco, acercándose más y profundizando el beso. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de él asustada.

—Draco yo…— empezó.

—Shh— susurró él poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. —No digas nada. No arruines ese momento.

Se acercó un poco más, compartiendo un último beso, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Te debo una respuesta— murmuró mirándola a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño confundida, sin entender a que se refería. — Querías saber porque te digo Granger. — Ella lo miró con curiosidad. El tomó una bocanada de aire y confesó — Es porque no me gusta recordar que eres del pobretón.

Y salió del despacho, dejando a una chica confundida detrás de él.

Afuera, Ron lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. —Ella es mía.— exclamó.

—No por mucho tiempo. — respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pelirrojo palideciera.

Todos sabían que los Malfoy conseguían cualquier cosa que se propusieran.


End file.
